


Remember the past

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La storia di Donar [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action, F/M, Flash Fic, Flashbacks, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un What if di come a mio parere è andato quando Natasha ha messo i dati in rete.[Seguito di Natasha entra nella Mano].[Double-drabble].Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Natasha, Pierce.Prompt: la stronzaggine fa curriculum, pare.





	Remember the past

Remember the past  
  
Pierce mise le mani in tasca, l'addome gli premeva contro i bottoni neri del vestito grigio.  
"Veramente lei vuole fare vedere i suoi dati?" domandò.  
Natasha cliccò ripetutamente sullo schermo olografico. Si morse il labbro vermiglio fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca. Guardò la fotografia in bianco e nero che si stava caricando in alto a sinistra dei propri dati. Una figura grande un pollice era in piedi vicino a una figura alta poco di meno e larga due volte. Strinse gli occhi ed espirò.  
  
_Clint s'inginocchiò accanto alla ragazzina, la_ punta metallica della pistola nelle mani di lei era appoggiata sulla sua fronte.  
"Ti ricordi me?" le domandò.  
Natasha sentiva la ferita alla gamba pulsare, il sangue le gocciolava a terra. Digrignò i denti e corrugò la fronte.  
"Arrenditi, agente SHIELD" sibilò.  
Clint strinse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi azzurro metallico gli brillarono.  
"Ti poterò via da quest'inferno" promise.  
  
Natasha sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e si voltò.  
"Così tutti sapranno chi è. E' pronta ad affrontarne le conseguenze?" chiese Alexander.  
Un rivolo di sudore gli colò dalla fronte e s'impigliò nella basetta bianca sinistra all'attaccatura dei capelli biondo scuro. Natasha si mise una mano sul fianco.  
"Mi chiedo come abbia fatto a ricoprire un ruolo così importante nello SHIELD. La stronzaggine fa curriculum, pare" rispose seducente.


End file.
